Playing Doctor
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: My Yaoilemon sequal to Doctor HakuXZabuza


Playing Doctor

To all the nice reviewers who write nice things about my stories.

And those who wanted more Haku and Zabuza.

Ask and you shall receive.

I don't own Naruto

Wish I did.

Zabuza tugged Haku along with him, running deeper into the vibrant green forest surrounding their home. To the untrained eye it was hard to tell, but Haku knew that Zabuza was grinning playfully beneath the bandages that hid his face.

"I think we're alone now." He panted as he threw his arms around Zabuza the duo tumbled onto the soft moss of the forest floor. Small hands tore away white bandages and soft lips found slightly chapped ones. Tongues mingled, danced, lips pressed close, and then they parted, chests heaving, breaths mingling in the air between them.

Silently, Zabuza made the all to familiar hand signs and a slow, lazy mist filled the forest; surrounding, caressing as though it were an extension of Zabuza himself. It seemed that the mist only parted around the lovers, so that they could see only each other and the vague green outlines of the trees.

The strong arms of the older ninja surrounded the slight form of the other as lips and tongues danced again in a loving embrace. As they broke apart, Zabuza was met with wide, innocent brown eyes. "Are you afraid, my little love?"

Resolve surfaced in those eyes, lips moved to caress his again then away, and he was met with Haku's soft voice, "No, I love you..."

It way all he needed to slide Haku's summer yukata from those lean shoulders, his calloused fingers trailing down to lace with much smaller, softer ones and they were kissing again. They parted, Zabuza's rough lips trailing gentle kisses down Haku's neck, a soft nip at the juncture of his shoulder had Haku whispering his love's name like a prayer over and over as their path continued downward. Large hands slowly slid loose fitting pants from slender hips, finally revealing Haku's desire to the warm summer air. Light filtered through leaves and mist to dapple the soft pale skin of the young shinobi in light. The older paused to take in the beauty beneath him, he looked ethereal and lascivious, like an angel fallen to earth only to be seduced by a demon. "It's your turn to give, Haku. Come here." He prompted, pulling his petite lover forward and leaning back against the rough bark of a tree.

Those small graceful hands, to was difficult to believe they'd ever seen bloodshed even as they made quick work of Zabuza's clothes and set to the task of pleasuring him. He had hands meant for giving life, not taking it away, but even among the celestial beings there are angels of death, and surely Haku was an angel.

Bare skin to bare skin, Haku straddled Zabuza suckling at his neck. Teal lacquered nails grazed down the side of his master's body then down between his legs to slide along the hard length of his need. "I'm not afraid. I want you to have me... Take all of me..." He begged softly, his breath coming in soft pants against Zabuza's ear. Moments later a soft mewl of pleasurable pain escaped his lips as first one, then two fingers slipped within him. He was only vaguely aware that they had been moistened with some kind of lubricant and very thankful for it. Zabuza always made sure he wasn't hurt.

It wasn't long before those fingers were replaced with something much larger. A soft sob cut through the mist at the first intrusion, but slowly the little angel adjusted and pain melded into pleasure. Two sets of brown eyes, so different yet so alike, met and locked as Zabuza pushed forward again and again, deeper each time, sealing their love with a carnal act of passion. Soon enough both lovers were seared by the flames of desire; milky seed burst forth from both before Zabuza slid to the side and pulled Haku to his chest, holding him as close as he could.

No words needed to be exchanged, the very air seemed to breathe that one word, "Forever..."

Well, I'm not sure what to think. It didn't even come close to following my original plan but I like it much better. I think I'm going to turn "Playing Doctor" into a true fic, the second chapter containing the act described at the end of "Doctor" and in the title of this story. Review and tell me what you think, okay?

Also, If you can correctly guess one of the two songs that helped to inspire this Fic, I'll write a request just for you. Email your guesses to and if you guess right I'll email you back and let you know.


End file.
